


We mend thee from kaleidoscopic blues

by meinposhbastard



Series: Not as bleak as it looks like [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Porn With Plot, Threesome - M/M/M, You'll see what I mean, and feeeeeelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 06:18:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6041362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meinposhbastard/pseuds/meinposhbastard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What will a trip to Chicago reveal to our beloved couple?<br/>Oh, certainly not a bruised Lucifer tending to his wounds, clad in his briefs because he expected his guests to arrive <em>tomorrow</em> and not on a Friday evening.</p><p>But it's Gabriel he's talking about. What did he expect?</p>
            </blockquote>





	We mend thee from kaleidoscopic blues

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by the wonderful [lysanatt](http://archiveofourown.org/users/lysanatt), whom I thank very much for pointing out things that escaped me. Seriously, this fic is better because of her! :3
> 
> Also, this piece can be read as a stand-alone.

The flight to Chicago they booked a week ago landed around seven in the evening. Gabriel had been cranky the whole seven hours it took them to touch land again, which tested the limits of Sam’s patience far harder than the few times he and Dean had to travel by plane instead of in the Impala.

Gabriel was worse than Dean, though, and it wasn’t because Gabriel had the same aviophobia his brother had. From what he learned about his lover in the almost eight months since they became an item, was that Gabriel wasn’t afraid of anything. Well, maybe of angering Sam, but that hadn’t been the issue there.

Gabriel, for all his determination (which, by the way, Sam acknowledged), hadn’t been able to stay still for _one full_ _minute_. He managed to distract Gabriel a couple of times, but it never lasted more than five minutes and one (memorable) time it almost touched ten.

“If I didn’t love you the way I do right now, I swear I would’ve thrown you out of that airplane,” Sam commented lightly as they took their only bag.

“Aw, honey,” Gabriel retorted, smirking and visibly forcing himself to not sprint across the airport. “I know how lucky I am. You don’t have to rub it in my face.”

Sam snorted and shook his head, but he entwined their fingers and got out of there. It took them almost an hour to reach the other side of the city, where Lucifer’s apartment was.

“Didn’t you say that Lucifer had a car?” Sam asked after Gabriel paid the course.

“Yeah, I did.” Gabriel returned by his side, pocketing his wallet. “Why?”

“He could’ve come and picked us up, couldn’t he?”

“Ah, that…” Gabriel trailed off, already walking towards the entrance of the building.

Sam frowned, but trailed behind him, albeit reluctantly. “Gabriel,” he began, ”you did tell your brother we were coming, right?”

“Of course I told him.” Gabriel scoffed, but he was still off, still not looking up at Sam.

“ _What_ exactly did you tell him?”

“That we’d come eat his food for a couple of days and that we’d be there this weekend.”

Well, it didn’t sound like Gabriel left any detail—

“This weekend,” Sam repeated, then sighed and caught up with his lover. “You actually didn’t tell him the exact day we had the flight.”

“Hey, I like the element of surprise,” Gabriel said in his defense, as he pushed a button on the elevator’s panel; Lucifer lived on the sixth floor, apparently. “He knows it, that’s why he didn’t push for more details.”

“I only hope we didn’t arrive at an inopportune time,” Sam murmured, meeting Gabriel’s gaze.

 

——— 

 

Another swig of Jack and Lucifer found the strength to continue patching up his wounds. He had a myriad of bruisings, mostly over his back and sides, one over the left side of his jaw, and an ugly one over his right thigh, where he hit the angle of a table.

Bar fights were something he despised, even when he searched them out on his own volition to vent out some of his accumulated anger. But this one had been unexpected, brutal and didn’t make much sense. He remembered he only got out _one_ smart retort, which was a personal record in terms of keeping his mouth shut, and he had been assaulted by four burly guys.

He hissed when the wet cotton pad touched the slash wound on his right side, one rib or two below his armpit. Of course they had knives. Who in their right mind went out for a drink unarmed these days, right? That’s just purely idiotic.

He was about to take another swig, when three rapid knocks on his door made him pause with the hand on the bottle. He glanced at the clock on the opposite wall, just above his plasma TV. Half past eight. He didn’t expect anyone at this hour.

Clad only in his boxers, still smelling of sweat, because he thought to see to his wounds first before taking a shower (although he could have killed a lot more birds with one, long shower), he approached the front door on silent feet, wincing every time the bruising on his thigh throbbed.

He froze when he saw Sam’s tired face and Gabriel’s impatient one through the peeping hole. What were they doing here? He looked back at his clock bemused, still. Gabriel said they would arrive this weekend. It was Friday evening, for Christ’s sake!

Some of these days he was going to beat this stupid habit of showing up at his leisure out of Gabriel. As it was, he had no choice but to open the door and prepare for the usual mother hen tirade Gabriel would inevitably get into. Lucifer was actually counting on them to be there at least tomorrow evening, time which would have been carefully used to think up a plausible story to justify the state he was in.

No such luck, it seemed.

Not that Gabriel would have spared him the lecture either way.

Ah, the downside of being related to (or in the good graces of) his brother.

“What the _fuck_ happened to you?!” And so it began. Gabriel got out of his shock at seeing his big brother beaten up faster than Sam, who was still looking up and down at Lucifer, taking in every visible bruise and cut. Gabriel pushed past him, already tense and on the verge of an argument.

“Hello, Sam,” he greeted at least one of his (unexpected) guests, managing even to sketch a small smile. “I wasn’t expecting you so early. Gabriel said this weekend, so I thought—”

“Are you okay?” Sam stepped forward, staring deeply and earnestly into Lucifer’s eyes.

His first reaction to such a swift change of mood was to back away, but he tampered it down just in time to not alarm Sam any more than he already did. Besides, the warmth seeping through Sam’s clothes and into his body was not bad, either.

It reminded him of their last time.

“Yes, I am,” he reassured. “Bruised here and there, but nothing serious.”

Sam stared at him for a few moments more, trying to find any hidden truth into Lucifer’s eyes, but when he realized that Lucifer was as genuine as he’d ever get, he exhaled and stepped back to take his bag and finally enter Lucifer’s apartment.

“You didn’t answer my question!” Gabriel was waiting in the doorway to the living room, arms crossed over his chest and expression closed off, thunderous.

“Gabriel,” Sam tried to placate him with his tone and a hand placed over his shoulder, but Gabriel didn’t budge an inch. He was also not breaking the eye contact with his brother.

Lucifer sighed. “Bar fight,” he confessed and moved towards Gabriel to get to the couch and resume his cleaning up.

“You promised me,” Gabriel stressed the words into a hiss, latching onto Lucifer’s elbow with a bruising grip. What’s one more to his collection, right?

He regarded his brother, taking in the tense lines of his face and set shoulders, the worry glimmering in his eyes and the lips pressed into a hard line. He wanted to kiss them and remodel them into something more to Lucifer’s liking.

“I didn’t search for this one,” he said without intonation, taking his eyes off of Gabriel’s lips and landing on Sam’s. He was watching them with the kind of curiosity that Lucifer found he liked, when it came to Sam: not too blatant, nor too subtle. He was worried still, but the peek of hunger along that was undeniable.

Gabriel let him go.

Sam was kneeling near the first aid kit, its contents strewn across the coffee table. Lucifer took his place on the couch and reached for the gauze, but Sam batted his hand away. He threw Gabriel’s boyfriend the kind of look that he knew could have made more confident men back off.

Sam arched an eyebrow in all its splendor, meeting his gaze head-on.

In the end Lucifer had to sigh and let Sam take care of his wounds. He took another cotton pad and imbued it into the water Lucifer poured in the small, green bowl. He leaned forward and carefully cleaned off a cut on his forehead, right above his left eye he hadn’t seen. Well, he wasn’t exactly in front of a mirror, was he? He still winced. Small cut and all, but it stung.

“Why is it that trouble always finds you no matter the circumstances?” Gabriel moved further into the room, coming into Lucifer’s line of sight. “What cockroach did you step on in your previous life to deserve so much bad luck in this one?” He gesticulated up and down and in every other direction, working himself into another bout of anger on the other side of the coffee table.

“Surely on one that deserved it,” Lucifer said, unable to hold his tongue.

Sam threw him a look that clearly stated that he was only adding fuel to the fire.

“Fuck you, Lucifer,” Gabriel snapped. “Can you take this seriously for one fucking moment?”

“Well, fuck you, too, Gabriel,” he snapped back, because there was a limit and Gabriel overstepped it. “I never asked for your lectures, okay? It happened. Things _happen to everyone_! Why must you be so damn obstinate? I got the shit beaten out of me, because I was sarcastic at the wrong time. So? What’s so hard to get over with? It’s not as if you hadn’t ever seen me like this.”

Gabriel visibly trembled with how much he repressed his anger, but Lucifer wouldn’t back off, either. He asked for it. He could’ve kept his mouth shut and let this argument go, but no, Gabriel had to blow it off proportions like he always did whenever this happened to Lucifer.

“What’s so hard to get over with,” Gabriel parroted back, infusing the words with too much sarcasm. “What if someday someone takes out a gun and shoots you? What if a knife wound injures you fatally?” Lucifer wanted to say that the chances weren’t that high and that he was always prepared for the worst case scenarios, but then Gabriel continued: “What if I find out that you’re dead after months or _years_ after it happened, given how you’re prone to radio silence? How do you think I’d get over _that_?”

That promptly shut Lucifer up. Gabriel was shaking, but not from anger. He was shaking with the force to keep himself put together, to not shatter under the gruesome image he probably thought up of Lucifer’s dead body.

His eyes were glimmering with unshed tears, and Sam pulled him into his arms in an instant, comforting his lover the best he could. Gabriel didn’t sob into Sam’s shoulder, but the white knuckles fisted into his jacket spoke volumes of the sheer stubbornness he exerted on himself to not cry right there and then.

Lucifer watched them for an indefinable amount of time, his brother completely engulfed into Sam’s embrace, thinking of nothing in particular, but feeling the same need Gabriel probably felt right now.

“I’m gonna take a shower,” he muttered instead and took off without looking at either one. He needed to clear his head a bit and work through what Gabriel said.

Normally, he would brush off every biting remark Gabriel threw his way, used as he was with his brother’s antics. But this one bit deeper than they ever let themselves go.

 

———

 

He couldn’t say that he felt better after the shower. Various parts of his body were sore and throbbed when he moved, but at least now he was clean and not stinking of smoke and sweat.

“He’s hurt, Gabriel.”

Lucifer heard Sam’s calm voice as he made his way towards the living room; it wasn’t his intention to eavesdrop, but there he was, stopping dead in his tracks, just a step away from being in plain view of his lov— brother and Sam.

“I know, Sam, I know.” Gabriel’s voice came out as distressed and so, _so_ vulnerable. Lucifer’s heart skipped a beat. “But I told him not to pick fights, if he can help it!”

“And he told you he didn’t search for this one. Why is it so hard for you to understand?”

Gabriel didn’t answer. Lucifer imagined him pursing his lips in that way that he came to associate with a Gabriel unable to explain even to himself why he acted the way he did. It was possible that his brother didn’t even know how much he cared about the people he allowed to fully know the extent of his personality.

“Did he ever lie to you?” Sam’s quiet words floated around like dead lead and Lucifer found himself leaning forward, despite himself.

A pause followed. A horribly long pause, in Lucifer’s opinion, but it didn’t last more than two sets of heartbeat.

“No, he never— but that’s beside the point!” Whispers of fabric against fabric   filled the silence, and Lucifer presumed Gabriel got up from his couch and was pacing the length of said couch like he was wont to do when something didn’t sit well with him.

“Then what point are you trying to make?” Sam asked, and Lucifer detected notes of amusement in the question.

Other sounds followed, not unlike the ones before, and Lucifer entered the living room to a Sam standing to one side of the coffee table, close to Gabriel, and his brother’s pinched expression and crossed arms.

“Have you seen the state he’s in right now? Am I the only one who’s aware of the gravity of this fucking situation? He’s _hurt_ for f—“ But the rest of the words died on his tongue as his gaze latched onto Lucifer’s.

A lot transpired between them in the few moments it took for Sam to turn around. Lucifer breathed out through his parted lips; two equally focused, equally desirous gazes were focused on him and only him. The rush of power that pushed forth raised goose bumps across his freshly-bathed skin. Normally, he had no qualms parading in front of people clad as scantily as he was now, but these two men weren’t any kind of people.

They had history.

 _Intimate_ history.

He didn’t feel exposed or naked or any such things, but there was no doubt that his body temperature started to climb, slowly.

It was Sam who broke the silent stare down he had with Gabriel by coming up to him with a kind expression etched onto his features. Once again, Lucifer found himself craving to touch Sam, the same way he still wanted to kiss Gabriel despite their earlier argument. He maintained Sam’s gaze without much effort. He always seemed to be able to make things look so much better and easier to do than most people Lucifer encountered in his life.

“How are you feeling?” Spoken with a warm hand caressing the side of his jaw.

Lucifer wanted him, more than he ever did. He welcomed the gesture by leaning into it.

“Sore, but better.” He didn’t try to smile. Sam wouldn’t have believed it anyway.

Neither would he, if he were in Sam’s shoes. There was something about this tall man that made keeping on his usual mask seem like a betrayal towards Sam, like he’d consciously lie to his face, which made his skin crawl with disgust and contempt.

His attempts at being himself around Sam were becoming more and more frequent, just like he was unable to be anything other than himself around Gabriel.

Sam pressed his thumb against Lucifer’s lower lip. He let Sam part them, even as he looked intently at his own thumb, how it worked its way on Lucifer’s teeth, caressing them almost lovingly. Lucifer caught the tip of Sam’s finger between them and applied a modicum of pressure.

Sam’s eyes met his, soft exhale ghosting over his bare chest. He was close enough to see the moment Sam’s pupils started to eat away at the hazel. His other hand came to rest on Lucifer’s neck, fingertips massaging small portions of skin in semi-circles.

One of them filled the distance. He wasn’t sure who, because the next thing he knew was that the thumb was replaced with warm, dry lips, pressing with intent onto his, begging for entrance.

Lucifer granted it. Granted everything Sam had in mind, because he knew that he was safe, that he would be cared for.

Here.

Now.

Always.

A sound came from behind the warm wall that was Sam, and he couldn’t decide if it was miffed, turned on, or impatient. More likely a combination of those three, as Gabriel stalked towards them and pressed himself against Lucifer’s naked back, hands going without preamble to his towel and effectively discarding it on the floor.

Now he was gloriously naked, caught between two clad bodies.

What should he do about that?

Hands roamed over Lucifer’s torso and stomach, careful to not touch the cuts on his sides; hot lips kissed away the tension in his neck and then shoulders, biting ever so slightly once in a while, teeth scraping lazily over unblemished skin. Sam kissed Lucifer with so much intent and love, that he actually considered never coming up for air.

Sam’s big hands bracketed his head; Gabriel’s arms hugged his midriff carefully, providing Lucifer with just the right amount of comfort he needed.

But it wasn’t enough.

Since his own arms were pretty much left to dangle beside his body, he decided to put them to good use. He grabbed at Gabriel’s belt straps and _pulled_. The effect was immediate: Gabriel bit Lucifer’s shoulder harder this time, grunting into his skin as his half-hard dick was almost snuggled into the cleft of Lucifer’s ass. Lucifer’s wince at the bite morphed into pleasure as the sensation went straight to his rapidly-hardening cock, and Sam broke the kiss, groaning slightly at the pressure against his conspicuous bulge.

“Bed. Now,” Sam demanded, and he teamed up with Gabriel to bring Lucifer exactly where they wanted, spread comfortably onto his own bed.

His dazed mind caught onto the fact that the two didn’t follow him as he expected. He blinked his eyes open to see them kissing affectionately as hands were working the clothes off of each other. It amazed Lucifer the ease with which they managed to do that without clearly breaking the kiss off. No button nor any piece of clothing gave them a hard time.

Everything worked out in perfect synchronicity as if they had decades of experience under their belts and not just a couple of months short of one year.

He couldn’t tear his eyes away from them, two beings who already worked out the differences between them and found a balance. Sam’s lips travelled down on Gabriel’s jaw, then neck and collarbone and Lucifer swallowed.

“I’m still mad at you,” Gabriel said, voice a bit gruff, and he realized Gabriel had been watching him.

“Way to kill the mood.”

Sam sniggered against Gabriel’s neck and turned his face to look at Lucifer. The contrast between Sam’s fond smile and Gabriel’s both hard and longing expression created convoluted feelings inside Lucifer, both fighting and seducing his logic.

He gave up trying to understand or even put an order to all those thoughts and feelings, and laid flat on the mattress, forearm covering his eyes.

“Just fuck me already, Gabriel,” he murmured. “I can’t stand that look on your face.”

The bed dipped.

Fingertips skimmed over his stomach and then chest. He recognized the shape and taste of Sam’s lips when they kissed him and he responded in kind, tasting them and sharing breath. It wasn’t fervent or rushed; it was slow and loving, the way lovers who are acquainted with each other.

His cock twitched and his gaze followed Sam when he pushed up a few inches.

“He loves you, you know,” Sam said quietly, a serious expression falling over his features.

The shiver left raised flesh in its wake.

He knew, but he still glanced at his brother, standing two steps away from him and looking equal parts hungry and wistful.

“It’s hard to remember that, when he looks ready to give up and leave.”

He shouldn’t have said that. It was the kind of thing one regretted saying even before one finished the sentence.

The hurt flashed like a beacon into Gabriel’s eyes and Sam’s sigh spread across Lucifer’s chest and right shoulder.

“You don’t mean that,” Sam said and Lucifer peeled his eyes away from Gabriel with some difficulty. Sam straightened on his knees. He glanced at Gabriel and then back at Lucifer. “I love both of you, but we can’t do this if you two aren’t able to let go of the hurt and anger and move on.”

Lucifer already knew that. Pride, however, was a trait he had never been able to subdue, no matter how much effort he put into it.

Gabriel stepped forward. He never once looked away from Lucifer, even as he climbed on the bed and, more or less, mirrored Sam’s position on his opposite side. Lucifer was propped on his hands, so there wasn’t too much space to fill between them.

He studied his brother’s face the same way he would a stranger’s. But Gabriel wasn’t that; he felt it deep into his core, the kind of love that never quite went out, like hot embers suspended into a perpetual state between cool and burning. He was sure everything he felt in that moment was beautifully painted onto his face.

No wall or barrier, however meticulously crafted, would have been able to stand its ground before it would crumble to pieces under his brother’s steady gaze.

The hand was warm and slightly rough when it touched his cheek. Gabriel was even closer than before, expression kept tight and rigid around the edges, but eyes disclosing and echoing everything that resonated deep within Lucifer with the stark clarity of a spring’s drop of cold water.

Shaking breath pushed out of Gabriel’s parted lips. It was difficult to suppress the first and impressive impulse to kiss them, kiss all of it, succumb to every part of Gabriel’s body; shake with the force of their intense feelings, the same way they always shook during or after their drawn-out kisses.

It was hard—just as hard as resisting the pull of his job. But where he didn’t even make a half-assed attempt to keep himself in check, he did so now, even with Gabriel so perilously close to his lips.

Gabriel’s eyes had words, and he wanted to voice them out. He could read this much from his brother’s deep, dark gaze.

“I can’t stand to see you hurt,” Gabriel whispered, voice breaking around the words.

Breath got stuck into Lucifer’s throat, but Sam took care of breathing for both of them, for where Lucifer cut all direct connections with his lungs, Sam released a long sigh, which filled the silence momentarily.

He searched his brother’s eyes. Those words weren’t something they admitted to each other so openly, just like they didn’t kiss every time they met, even though he was sure that the desire burned equally as strong in Gabriel as it did within himself, low in his gut, right there where it mattered.

Gabriel didn’t shy away after saying those words. If anything, his chin was slightly tilted upwards proud and ready to argue his case, if there would be such a need.

He captured Gabriel’s mouth into a searing kiss, slow and deep, eyes tightly shut, because emotions were unruly stallions galloping on the edge of his eyes and threatening to fall off at any given moment. He kissed Gabriel like he never kissed anyone, drinking him in and devouring every moan or groan or helpless sound Gabriel couldn’t or didn’t want to keep in.

His fingertips caressed Gabriel’s jaw, when he reluctantly gave them room to reacquaint themselves with oxygen, a thumb sliding over his lower lip, caressing the spit-shiny, swollen thing with tenderness.

He released a shaky breath and leaned close again. Lips touched warm lips and Gabriel opened his mouth to let a small sigh filter through, even as Lucifer kept the kiss feather-like, tremulous, vulnerable.

“I’m sorry,” his raspy whisper fell onto Gabriel’s lips as Lucifer’s free hand searched and found Sam’s, lacing their fingers together.

Sam’s squeeze was both encouragement and approval. The bed dipped again and Lucifer’s back was soon covered by a warm wall of skin and muscles, bones and a wet mouth leaving open-mouthed kisses across his shoulder.

“God, you two,” Sam murmured reverently over the wet kisses he left behind. “I feel like I’m drowning in all the love you have for each other. You certainly give love a new edge.”

Gabriel surged forward and turned the kiss Lucifer kept sedated against his lips into a force of nature, passionate and intense. Lucifer’s head fell onto Sam’s shoulder along with the rest of his body weight plus that of Gabriel’s; he freed his entwined hand from Sam’s and pushed it into his long hair, going all the way around and settling on Sam’s nape, just like his other hand kept diligent track of Gabriel’s raised pulse.

Sam kept steady, welcoming their combined weight as if it was the most natural thing in the universe.

Gabriel broke the kiss and straddled Lucifer’s hips, bringing their cocks flushed together, which elicited deep groans from both of them. Sam brought a hand around Gabriel’s neck, pulling him in for a filthy kiss, which left Lucifer with a tantalizing nipple at his mercy.

His brother moaned and gasped shamelessly into the kiss when Lucifer’s hot mouth sealed around the nub and sucked hard, a hand shooting up and tangling in his hair, pulling at the short strands just enough to make it painfully pleasurable.

Then Gabriel rolled his hips, smearing the pre-come over their dicks and Lucifer couldn’t help the pleasure-filled sound in the back of his throat as he left the imprints of his teeth on Gabriel’s shoulder. He tried to push back against Sam’s hardness he could feel against his lower back, but he was pretty much caught between the two, with too little space to move the way he’d like.

But he wasn’t complaining. Not one bit. This was good—better than good. He didn’t remember the last time he felt affection given so freely and fully, he could get drunk and high on it concomitantly. This was probably the safest place on earth for Lucifer right now. Nothing could touch him or his lovers.

And then Gabriel lifted himself up and for a brief moment there was nothing, no pressure against his dick, no warmth, until a hand gripped his cock and Lucifer opened his eyes to a smirking Gabriel looking down on him and—

The strain pushed out a gasp from Lucifer and a surprised expression which was surely the reason why Gabriel’s smirk turned into a grin (albeit a bit tensed, seeing as his ass was slowly taking his dick in with surprising ease).

It must have showed on his face, because Gabriel brought one of Sam’s hands in front of Lucifer to see two wet digits.

“Sam’s the caring type.” He winked and Lucifer didn’t quite manage to snort, even though that was the intention.

Problem was that he was fully sheathed into Gabriel and he released the breath that he had been instinctively holding. All that pressure—it was maddening and incredible and so fucking good he closed his eyes and went boneless against Sam, savoring this sensation of being physically connected with his brother.

Gabriel chuckled above him. “We never went this far.”

Lucifer opened his eyes just in time to turn his head just so towards Sam and be rewarded with what he dubbed as being Sam’s own take of the surprised slashed incredulous mix of expressions.

 “You’re kidding. For all the deep love you share you never—“

The toothy grin was entirely devilish as Gabriel looked down at Lucifer. “Nope. We only partook in orgasmic kisses.” He licked his lips like he had been in the industry of making pornos his whole life.

Lucifer snorted. “Of course you’d call them that.”

Gabriel chuckled again. “That’s because it perfectly describes the coming-hard-into-our-pants-like-teenagers part of the thing.”

Lucifer rolled his eyes and pulled his legs up to offer Gabriel a support to lean on, but the shift made Gabriel gasp and Lucifer to release a shuddering breath. This was intense. Far more intense than any of their so-called orgasmic kisses.

“Since this is our first time,” Lucifer spoke up, looking at Gabriel, voice as uneven as one would expect from a guy whose dick was so far up another’s ass that even breathing created friction. “I say it’s only fair to let Sam control and direct it.”

“What?”

Gabriel only grinned back, totally on board with Lucifer’s idea.

“Come on, Sammy,” Gabriel encouraged. “I promise to go as fast as you’ll command.” He winked and Sam shifted a bit, his length dragging across Lucifer’s lower back, sumptuously and promising.

“And I hereby vow to suck your brains out after we finish.” Lucifer smirked up at Gabriel, palms caressing Sam’s thighs tauntingly.

He both heard and felt the shuddering breath Sam took. It was understanding. What they actually did was offering Sam total control over their act. It was a bit overwhelming, Lucifer could guess.

“Start slow,” he told Gabriel, voice a touch above a whisper, gruff and dark—Lucifer didn’t need to look at Sam to imagine an equally dark and predatory look on his face. Gabriel complied easily enough, the muscles of his anus contracting and dragging along Lucifer’s shaft.

 _Goddammit_. He bowed forward, toes curling into the mattress, but Sam’s arm sneaked onto his chest, ever mindful of his cuts and bruises, although some of them he didn’t quite manage to bypass, and kept him there, glued to his front as Gabriel began his descent, just as maddeningly slow as the ascent.

Lucifer wasn’t the only one affected; a slight sheen of perspiration coated Gabriel’s chest and brow as his breath became more and more erratic, just like Lucifer’s.

It was clear on Gabriel’s face that he was straining to keep the pace and not piston himself on Lucifer’s dick like he clearly wanted to.

“Lucifer,” Sam whispered, breath warming up the shell of his ear; it sent a jolt straight to his cock and Gabriel moaned lowly in response. “Don’t let him come,” he ordered and for a moment Lucifer couldn’t quite comprehend what Sam just said, what with all the input he was receiving, but his hand moved to grip the base of Gabriel’s dick, even before he realized what he was doing.

Gabriel whined and bent forward when he was denied his release.

“I didn’t say you could stop, Gabriel.”

Damn, but he was cruel.

“You’re heartless!” Gabriel whined, panting, as his hips retook their slow up and down. “You shouldn’t deny a man his release.”

The smug grin was all too clear in Sam’s words. “You shouldn’t have given me free reins over you, then.”

“Shit,” Gabriel ushered as he closed his eyes, features morphed into deep pleasure.  Lucifer drank in that expression in like a parched man.

“Increase the speed, but only slightly,” Sam said and as the pace picked up, so did their breaths.

Gabriel’s pain for being forced to delay his release was evident on his face and Lucifer felt a smidgen of sympathy for his brother, but it wasn’t potent enough to overshadow the pleasure he found in watching Gabriel so lost in the sensations _he_ , Lucifer, was responsible for. His brother looked like he couldn’t decide if he was in pain or ecstasy or delirium or in Hell.

Or all of them at the same time.

And Lucifer was the smug culprit, punished with drawn-out ecstasy for his crime.

“Fuck, I’m _close_. Sam…”

“Increase the speed,” Sam instructed, breath labored and heartbeat thudding against his ribcage as if it tried to cross over into Lucifer. Then, in his ear, Sam whispered, “when you’re close to the edge, release him and change positions.” Finally! “I wanna see you top him.”

Lucifer’s half-lidded eyes snapped wide open and he was right there spilling himself into his brother, but he gripped Gabriel’s thigh and cock hard enough to elicit a loud groan from Gabriel, and tried to control both his breathing and his libido.

He was unable to. Not with Gabriel fucking himself on his dick with such abandon.

He moved with such urgency that Gabriel had no time to protest or even realize what was happening. His gasp when he hit the mattress was loud as Lucifer thrust a few more times, Gabriel’s hands coming around and scratching at his back, before Gabriel toppled over the edge and Lucifer followed him shortly after.

“I love you, I love you, I love you,” he chanted into Gabriel’s shoulder, broken and yet full of love and emotions and—

Fingertips were caressing his back in featherlike brushes and he turned his head to see Sam splayed on his side, head supported by his hand, and a look of pure adoration directed at them.

First, there were his fingers and palm that touched Sam’s cheek; his mouth followed, eager to taste his lips again. Sam gave in, opening up to the intrusion and letting Lucifer claim his mouth without reservation.

It was Gabriel who interrupted what looked like a long kiss by gently pushing Lucifer back.

“I’m gonna take a quick shower,” he said and leaned down to kiss Sam; then returned to Lucifer and gave him the same treatment, saying against his lips, “take care of Sam.”

He knew what Gabriel meant. He smirked as he nodded and turned his attention towards Sam, who had a small smile of his own etched into the corner of his lips. Lucifer descended upon him like a hawk upon its prey, plundering that mouth again and again, pushing him onto his back and following Sam down with a sinful undulation of his body, which had their cocks glide against each other into a delicious friction that lasted far too shortly and had them moaning into each other’s mouths.

“Christ,” Gabriel breathed out, a phantom moan caught at the end. “You are sin incarnated. I’m starting to think that a second round is in order. My dick is definitely interested.” Gabriel grinned toothily at them when Lucifer looked over at his brother.

“If you hurry up, you might get a free show of how I attempt to suck Sam’s brains out through his dick,” he said, the last syllable clicking in his throat as he grazed his teeth against Sam’s jaw.

Sam hummed with interest, shifting under Lucifer’s weight.

Gabriel’s Adam apple bobbed up and down and his dark eyes filled with a terrible hunger.

“Gabriel...” Sam moaned in the most tempting way both Lucifer and probably Gabriel have ever heard from the man.

It made his cock stir with interest. He didn’t know about Gabriel, but he sure as hell wanted to hear that throaty moan again, no matter whose name between the two of them spilled from those quivering, warm lips.

“Okay, I’m going, I’m going!” Gabriel was up and halfway into the bathroom when he swiftly turned towards them and said, “don’t finish him off before I return, Luci.”

Lucifer grinned boyishly at his brother. “I’ll take that as a suggestion.”

“It’s a _threat_!” Gabriel called out from the bathroom as the shower’s glass doors slid close.

They chuckled good-naturedly even as Lucifer kissed a sloppy path from Sam’s neck all the way to his stomach, where he sighed and just lay his forehead there, ignoring the sting from a cut just above his right eyebrow. Sam’s hands came into his hair, massaging his scalp here and there.

A soft sigh spread over Sam’s lean muscles. When he lifted his head, Sam’s eyes were kind, but searching. He smiled in reassurance.

“I’m fine.” But they weren’t the words he meant to say.

Sam didn’t comment, didn’t prod for more, even though Lucifer saw that he hadn’t succeeded in convincing him. Nevertheless, Sam leaned forward and kissed him; kissed him unhurriedly, as if he were something precious that needed to be fed love.

Such kisses shouldn’t exist, less so they shouldn’t be given so freely.

He didn’t look Sam in the eye once their lips broke free from each other, instead he continued the path he had started. When his lips parted against Sam’s thick length, a soft sigh escaped Sam and his muscles uncoiled as he reclined on the pillows propped against the headboard.

Lucifer caressed his thighs as his lips advanced and more of his cock got trapped into the warmth and wetness of his mouth. The subdued, needy sounds and small gasps only enticed him to delay his descend.

“Fuck, Lucifer,” hissed Sam, “could you go any slower?”

Lucifer stopped a few inches shy of touching Sam’s pelvis with his nose. He looked up and smiled as best as he could, what with his mouth being otherwise occupied, and _hummed_.

Of course he knew what his deep, guttural vibrations would do to Sam.

“Goddammit!” He almost bowed off the bed, but Lucifer kept his hips firmly grounded into the mattress, so only his upper body managed to fulfill the command. “Keep that up and Gabriel will have us both—“

“Strapped to the bed and denied release,” Gabriel finished Sam’s sentence as he approached the bed, hair damp and messy.

“You wouldn’t be so cruel,” Sam whispered on low notes of moans as Lucifer took in the last free inches of his dick.

“Same way you weren’t with us,” he said, grin bleeding into his words.

The bed dipped and Gabriel leaned in to kiss Sam like he had been starving for it, eliciting louder moans and groans from the man. Well, if there had to be a competition of who can make Sam Winchester moan louder, then why not give his dear brother something to focus his energies on.

He pushed up just as slowly, lips contracting and dragging along the length.

“ _God_ , the mouth on you!”

“Which one’s?” asked Gabriel, just as Lucifer completely released Sam’s cock.

“I believe he meant mine, brother,” Lucifer said, gathering the remnants of pre-come from the corner of his mouth and closing his lips over his thumb, enticingly.

“I’m sorry for you, but Sam didn’t seem that much worked up when I came back.”

“If I remember correctly, you weren’t kissing him when he voiced his compliments—towards me, of course,” he said, with a slight inclination of his head.

A frustrated sound interrupted them. “You won’t fucking argue over whose mouth’s better when I’m on the edge of coming or I swear to God I’ll finish myself off _alone_!”

Gabriel glanced at Sam, then exchanged a look with Lucifer. “We can’t have that,” Gabriel pronounced, smile creeping up on his features.

“Whatever shall we do about it?” Lucifer raised an impertinent eyebrow at his brother.

“The fucking obvious?” Sam said exasperated. “I swear you’re such dicks when you’re not busy fighting or fucking. God, why do I put up with you two? I’m gonna finish myself.”

But just as he went to take himself in his hand, Gabriel’s hand shot lighting-fast and caught it, lifting it gently and placing delicate kisses over his knuckles.

“We can’t let you do that,” Gabriel said softly, a subdued smile directed at his lover.

“Besides, I’ve made a promise.”

“And Lucifer never goes back on his promises.”

Sam glanced between the two of them, searching and searching until realization dawned on him and Lucifer’s smile took an edge to it.

Then he took Sam into his mouth again, but this time forsaking every thought of drawing it out, of making Sam go crazy with want. This too, however, was a way of achieving that end, and with the help of Gabriel’s filthy mouth, whispering into his ear, it took Lucifer less than he probably would have accomplished on his own to have Sam spilling hot into his mouth with an unrestrained shout.

 

———

 

With a kiss to his stomach, Lucifer went off to take a shower. He would have to take one of his own, but not right now; not when he was still swimming in this fog of bliss. Gabriel remained besides him, fingers passing through his hair unhurriedly.

“I think that your blissed out expression just climbed up to the top of my favorite Samoose expressions list,” Gabriel commented idly, nuzzling his nose into Sam’s cheek.

His hand sneaked its way around Gabriel’s neck and pulled him in for a kiss just as he turned his head.

“I wonder what the other favorite expressions are.”

“Oh, that’s easy,” Gabriel fluttered a hand as he played with Sam’s lips. “There’s the dimpled-smile, the angry face, the confused Samoose and my favorite of all times: the bitch face.”

Sam snorted as he turned on his side, facing Gabriel and burrowing his face into his lover’s neck. They stayed quiet for a few minutes, minutes that were filled by the shower running and steam travelling out of the open bathroom door. Sam’s mind kept going back to that moment he had with Lucifer after Gabriel left them.

“I think—“

Gabriel hummed, fingers caressing half the length of Sam’s back. “What are you thinking?”

Sam propped his head onto his bent arm, mirroring Gabriel. “I think that Lucifer doesn’t feel a part of this.”

“What do you mean?” Gabriel’s brow furrowed.

For some reason, it didn’t surprise Sam that Gabriel didn’t notice. Not because Gabriel was an ignorant asshole, although he had his moments, but because he had been so focused on Lucifer being hurt that he didn’t see anything else.

“What I said.” He pushed back a few strands from Gabriel’s forehead.

The confusion clung to his features, even as he searched Sam’s face.

“Are you sure?”

“I am,” he said, eyes darting up and meeting Lucifer’s.

He stood there, in the middle of the room, hair dripping and the most heartbreaking longing in his expression Sam had ever seen in a person. It was quickly shielded once Gabriel turned around.

The silence remained pregnant as Gabriel most probably was studying his brother.

"Oh, for fuck's sake, Lucifer!" He exhaled. "Get your ass back here and stop thinking that you don't deserve this."

Lucifer cocked a sarcastic eyebrow down at his brother. "Whoever told you that?"

"You're such a bad liar." Gabriel pushed himself up. "You always dealed better with the truth, after all. And you know what I mean. You're as much a part of this thing as me and Sam are. You _belong_ with us.”

If Sam hadn't been looking at Lucifer as intently as he had, he would have completely missed the shiver that travelled through his body at Gabriel's last words.

But Lucifer still stood there, still staring at Gabriel with an unreadable expression on his face. Maybe he needed another push, another kind of reassurance.

"You belong to us," Sam spoke up, pulling Lucifer's attention towards him, his blues challenging; Sam took it head-on, not backing away an inch, nor lowering his gaze. There were a lot of things they still had to tell each other, but right now, this was the most pressing issue they had to address. "The same way we belong to you. Don't _ever_ presume that we're taking this relationship lightly or that we think of it as only a fling, only something spicy to add to our relationship. You're so much more than that."

He could feel Gabriel's gaze on his face, how it bore two holes into it, but he wasn't going to lose eye contact with Lucifer in this critical moment just to respond in kind to Gabriel. He knew that his lover agreed with everything Sam just said, but the fact that Gabriel was looking so intently at him, told Sam that he didn't expect him to put it into words.

Well, one of them had to be a good communicator, otherwise this relationship they were trying to create _and_ maintain was going to go to the dogs.

Lucifer needed to know that he was valued, not as a third wheel, but as another component to their relationship. An equal. He had the same rights to Sam or Gabriel as they had to Lucifer. All three of them were _in_ this relationship and nobody was going to be left out.

"Are you going to stand there all day or are you going to take what you've wanted since the last time we saw each other?"

"Simple as that?" Lucifer asked, the incredulousness he didn't show on his face evident in his voice.

"Why?" Gabriel moved up, brow furrowing. "Did you think it was more complicated?"

At Lucifer's blank face and lack of answer, Gabriel made a frustrated noise and got up from the bed, striding towards Lucifer with intent and purpose (and anger).

"Dammit, Lucifer!" He exhaled. "You know I love you. And Sam loves you, too, even if at times you can be such a jackass," he amended, "but you're still loved."

A hand found its way up into Lucifer's hair and Sam got up from the bed, too, coming up behind Lucifer, hands on his muscled hips.

He felt Lucifer relax a tad bit in his warm grip, so Sam dipped his head and started placing small kisses on his shoulder, slowly moving up to his neck. With each kiss, Lucifer released a bit more of tension, body leaning against Sam's more and more, like he was slowly letting his armor fall apart at his lovers' touch.

Gabriel came closer still, leaving a breath of space between them, and pulled Lucifer's head down into a kiss that wasn't so much fevered as it was slow and deep and full of every promise Lucifer might have needed.

"You're ours to take apart the same way we are yours," Sam whispered, teeth grazing lightly over Lucifer's ear, and Lucifer sort of moaned sort of growled into Gabriel's mouth, lifting his hands to grasp Gabriel's head and take control of the kiss.

"You two are a force to behold," Lucifer said breathlessly, still keeping his brother close when he broke the kiss. Sam chuckled into his ear, nuzzling behind it like a big, overgrown cat. "But I wouldn't want you any other way."

"Glad we're all on the same page," Gabriel snarked, pecking Lucifer's lips. "Now, can we move back to bed? I'm not the one privileged to have Sam Winchester, human-heater extraordinaire, draped over my back."

"He's jealous," Lucifer told Sam, as they both looked at Gabriel, probably matching smirks on their lips.

Gabriel rolled his eyes. "You would be too, if you were in my shoes. I'm freezing my ass out here."

"Let's get him properly warmed, then." Lucifer’s voice promised things of the dirty variety.

"I'll take the front."

"Mmm, he's in for a fun ride," Lucifer said. "I'll open him up for you, then."

"Guys, I can clearly hear all the saucy details of your dirty plan," Gabriel cut in, looking at them over his shoulder, one knee bent on the bed.

"And it turns you on." Sam came up besides Gabriel and kissed him.

"When my lover and my brother join forces to take me apart, it never fails to turn me on," he said against Sam's lips, pupils blown wide with arousal.

“I love you,” Lucifer blurted out the confession. They turned their attention towards him. “I didn’t say this before—“

“Fucking finally!” Gabriel interrupted, exasperation in his voice. “We kept repeating it over and over again, in the hopes that it’ll get through your thick skull, but getting something of importance to stick in your mind is always a miracle, when it happens.”

Sam smiled, ignoring Gabriel’s sarcastic comment. “We do, too.”

And just like that, Lucifer fully let himself _be_ , just be. With them. In that moment. It felt marvelous to finally _breathe_ , Sam could tell from the unrestrained smile they received upon their answers.

 

 


End file.
